Uptight Complex Next To You
by Hamieka Sara
Summary: Exciting days been waiting Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi as they trying to find their love.Kyaa... 8059! YamamotoXGokudera AU as this become forbidden love between student and teacher? hehe XP
1. Chapter 1 Change

Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn

Hamieka Sara

Uptight Complex Next To You Yamamoto TakeshiXGokudera Hayato (8059)

Hi... This is my fic on Gokudera and Yamamoto... they are so cute!!!! Kyaa....XD hope you enjoyed it. AU YamamotoXGokudera!

My life was so boring, there isn't anything that makes me wanted work hard. So I fly across the ocean to come to Japan to meet my friend, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I keep contact with him since a year ago as he is the first friend I made through the net and he keep his alias name "Jyudaime"(The Tenth) but I just called him that in my liking. I transfered to a school the same as Judaime and decided to stay in Japan for a while "Man this is boring" Gokudera groaned as his feet laid on the desk and looking really sleepy "Hey Gokudera!" scold the teacher. Tsuna sighed "Gokudera kun, you're doing it again"

"Gokudera kun, please answer the question on the board" Gokudera unwillingly went to the front and solve the question at a blast.

Gokudera sighed "Done"

The Teacher sweats "...It's correct"

"Way to go, Gokudera kun amazing!" praise Tsuna, Gokudera smiles "Of course, Thanks Judaime!"

As the time passes, my dull life become a little bit interesting or so I think. Gokudera put on his headphone as he was relunctantly going home because Tsuna had something to do and they could not go home together.

"Hey, look out!" someone called out "Hey!"

When Gokudera turns around it's already too late "AAhhhhh!" the baseball ball is going to hit Gokudera.

"Huh.... that was dangerous...."

Gokudera opened his eyes "Huh what just happened here?" Then he see someone standing next to him "You know, how many time do I told you guys it's not safe to play catch at the school yard" The group of boys then assemble in front of him "I'm sorry sensei!" They bowed "Sensei? this guy is" thought Gokudera as he stared at the guy's face "Ah... you sorry that my kids almost hurt you"

"You... you are a sensei right?"

The guy then smile "Yes...actually, well right now I'm the advisor of the school's baseball team...I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! Nice to meet you heh..."

"Ho... really then..." Then Yamamoto asked him again "Hey, do you want to play with the other after school?" Gokudera get pissed as he is already in the bad mood "Fuck off, you baseball idiot" Gokudera then strode away from there "Haha... okay then if you feel like wanted to play come to the play, Gokudera Hayato" Gokudera surprised that Yamamoto know his name when he turns around, the teacher already nowhere to be seen "That teacher...."

The next day, "Huh... my head thanks to big sis I have a stomachache again" As always, when Gokudera dealing with his big sister, Bianchi he always have a stomachache beacause of his trauma. He once nearly in a death situation because of Bianchi's awful cooking. (He marked his sister's poison cooking) "Gokudera kun good morning!" called Tsuna "Ah, Jyudaime good morning" he smiles, cheerfully "Oh... Sawada are you ready to jogged around the town three times?!" a short white hair guy just appeared before them "Brother... ah, Tsuna kun, Gokudera kun good morning" this is Sasagawa siblings and jyudaime looks like to have a crush on his sister. Its really visible but it is still amazing that Sasagawa Kyouko still not realised jyudaime feelings. Well there is something in the world that just can't go smoothly.

"Hey you guys come on in or not you guys will be the dicipline's committee target" said Yamamoto who was just arrived at the target. They all chilled when they saw Hibari Kyouya just walking towards them "Ahh.. we're going to be bitten to death" Tsuna and the other run for their life. Tips for peace in life NEVER EVER messed with the school's dicipline committee or not you will be bitten to death by HIBARI KYOUYA. Gokudera then took a glance before he ran into the school's building as he saw Yamamoto looks like have a hard time dealing with Hibari. He seem attracted to that teacher in some ways.

Gokudera then went home with Tsuna "Haha...today was so tiring..."

"Yeah you said it... Gokudera kun?" Tsuna saw Gokudera stunted looking at the field, looks like the baseball team has a match today "Gokudera kun, let's watch it"

"Ah... No let's just go back home" Gokudera refused the invitation "Come on looks like Yamamoto sensei really trained them good, come on" Tsuna grabbed Gokudera hand and the run toward the field "Wait, Jyudaime...ah!" Gokudera tripped and he fell down disgracely "Ouch... that's hurt"

"Gokudera kun, are you okay!" Tsuna rushed to help him "Oh... isn't it Tsuna and Gokudera" as always easy going Yamamoto.

"Gokudera kun just tripped so... sorry Gokudera kun" Yamamoto then looked at Gokudera "What is it, you're too close digusting!" Gokudera pissed.

"Ah, this will just do the trick" Yamamoto search something on his pocket and take out something "Here, a bandage" his place it on the nose "Well it will looked bad at the moment but endure it okay" Gokudera stunted "Sensei..."

"Yeah?"

"You're a softie idiot aren't you..." Gokudera said that with full of sarcasm "Hey Gokudera kun what are you saying? Sensei we're sorry for interupting" Tsuna apologized for Gokudera behalf.

Yamamoto smiles and he squats before Gokudera "You finally come, Gokudera" Gokudera blushed "W...What are you saying, I..I'm just passing by right Jyudaime" he looked at Judaime for backup "Er... well" Simply Tsuna just don't want to get involve "jyudaime..."

Yamamoto laughed "You two really are good friends"

"Don't laughed, you baseball idiot!" Gokudera pissed as he was embarrassed.

"You've gotten red"

"Shut up, I'll kill you" Gokudera was already prepared with all of his bombs (His weapons to dealt with other and this is a must not be immitates by anyone as we can get caught by the police)

"Home run!!!" Suddenly a loud cheer can be heard "Nijimori player now at the sayonara homerun!" Yamomoto amazed "They really did it!"

"Our school's did it, let's go meet them!" told Tsuna "Yeah, come on Gokudera... you should celebrate with us... as thanks for coming to see the game" Yamamoto reach out his hand to Gokudera, Gokudera sighed "It's not necessary after all... hmph" Gokudera walks away but then he paused "But it's okay sometimes"

Yamamoto jumped to him "Gokudera, you're really a nice guy after all!~"

"Don't get me wrong and don't touch me!"

Tsuna that's been staring at them realised something "Yamamoto sensei and Gokudera kun will become a really good friend" and thus people thinks 'How stupid he can be' While Gokudera struggling to get away from the annoying Yamamoto, his bombs just fell down and it's automaticly lighted "Oh shit!" There was a large explosion and it almost destroyed the field "It's dangerous, Gokudera kun!" "It's not my fault! it's this stupid sensei fault!" Gokudera pissed as they looked like a burnt fish right now.

"It didn't matter who is the one at fault, you guys already violated that school regulation"

The three of them froze, that voice is....

It's Hibari Kyouya and he prepare himself with his toufa "Be prepare, I will definitely bitten you to death"

"Gyaaaa!!!!!!"

As that day ended pretty badly and we also have to be hospitalized for a week but then again, this situation somehow can be a good experience in life. Gokudera Hayato's dull life will definitely, gradually changing.

At the hospital, Bianchi just come to visit his little brother "Hayato, how's you're injuries... here I make cakes for you"

The cake was super disgusting as it can be discribe as a rotten food. Gokudera had already fainted because of his stomachache.

"Ara, Hayato... looks like you fell asleep. How weak just now there a goofd food in front of him" Bianchi sighed.

"I don't think that is the reason" Tsuna sweats.

End Chap 1, Continued... (Tsuzuku...)


	2. Chapter 2 Emotion

Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn

Uptight complex Ep 2

After tiring weeks of taking exams I was able again to come back to fanfic life! Kyaaa... Please enjoy this story

XD 8059 YamaGoku

* * *

The mundane of life began to change drasticly as some idiot of a person keeps annoying me, Gokudera Hayato.

"Hey Gokudera good morning!" a spicky haired guy greets him in the morning "What's wrong Gokudera, you don't look so good"

Gokudera froze as he was pissed at the highest limit 'YOU"RE THE CAUSE, YOU BASEBALL IDIOT!' The feelings that he couldn't expresssed "Hey, aren't you suppose to be in the health room" Gokudera glared at him "Hahaha... It's okay since Tsuna didn't come today, there are not many students visiting the room so I take a break on training my boys" Yamamoto smiles, Gokudera then speechless "Hmmph" He just strode off from the spot. Yamamoto giggle "You sure is interesting, Gokudera" When Yamamoto turned around he saw someone was standing near him and it was Hibari Kyouya "Yamamoto Takeshi, what are you doing crowding at this place?" he glared at Yamamoto, Yamamoto is in pinch "Wait Kyouya I was just advising the student, something like that" Kyouya without alarming, just attack him at the front. The toufa was nearly touch Yamamoto's neck "Hmph, because I don't have the mood... let's continue this another time and where... the 'thing' that always with you?"

"You mean Tsuna?"

Kyouya glared become more powerful that its scary "Hmph" he just walked away, leaving the troubled sensei there "Hibari is so scary as always... you know he really does similar to you...Mokuro" Yamamoto sighed then he walk away.

"Jyudaime, morning!" greets Gokudera "Oh Morning, where were you?" asked Tsuna "Oh nothing, the idiot Yamamoto just annoyed me early in the morning" Gokudera pissed.

"Well, Yamamoto quiets a nice guy" Gokudera then remembered Yamamoto's smile "Hmph, like hell!" he turned around to hide his blush. Gokudera is stubborn at times. Tsuna smiles as then he smell something that really familiars to him. He then rushed to the door and he saw a guy just walked through the corridor, he began to chased that person but then again he ended up at the end of the corridor, that person nowhere in sight "So stalking people become you're habit huh..." Tsuna turned around and just to find Hibari was standing behind him and the owner of the perfume was him "Hi...Hibari san" Hibari flashed his rare smile "Hey how about play a little game with me for a while since I was so bored"

Tsuna turns pale as he has bad feelings about this truly...

"No! No! I'm..." Tsuna panicked, the bell then rangs "Oh... there's the bell, make your way to the class" said Hibari as he stared at Tsuna "Ah yes!" Tsuna then walked passed Hibari but then again he still managed to catch a glance. He was surprised to see a rare something that he really wanted to see for a long time.

There is also someone behind that smile...

"Moku...!" Tsuna quickly covered his mouth with his hands and he looked really terrified when he saw Hibari changed in reaction. Hibari looked really pissed "Hibari san, that...!"

Hibari then pushed him to the wall "Ouch... Hiba...ri san I...!" something that is unexpected has happened. Hibari Kyouya is kissing Tsuna at the school corridor. Tsuna refused to open up his mouth for Hibari and that makes Hibari even more pissed, he then slips his hand into his pants "Hibari san sto...!" Hibari then force a kiss on him and he started to dominate Tsuna's territory easily as he sucked his tongue, passionate kiss. Tsuna feels dizzy and he slumped down as he takes a deep breath. He blushed furiously and he pulled his hand away from Hibari. Tsuna started to become teary and he runs away leaving Hibari behind.

Hibari just stood there, speechless then he stared at his hand "Why... why can't I..." His face looked really painful and desperate.

Tsuna run away with all of his might, he felt so wrong and different. The kiss that he shared even for seconds, make his body becomes hot "Why.., why is this happening; I couldn't remember how you're kiss taste like anymore Mokuro..." tears runs down Tsuna's cheek.

Flash Back

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a weak and famous of being target of bully by the others as Tsuna never stood against them and always runs away, crying. So Tsuna have less friends, back then only Reborn and Yamamoto are his friends not to mention, they are quiet popular different from Tsuna. One day as Tsuna hiding from his bullies, he was found by a guy with black hair that was tied at the back. That person was Mokuro san. Mokuro was a salary man that was working overtime; he found the crying Tsuna and 'get rid' of his bullies. He was certainly a good person as then Tsuna become attached of him. They are really attached to each other.

"Tsunayoshi kun wanted to know about my family?" said Mokuro, Tsuna nodded

"Hm... my family is not that great, our family just have companies, managing a hospital and stuffs...my family just have four people including me, my sibling is only my twin brother...hm?" Mokuro paused when heard something dropping "Waaah! Tsunayoshi Kun!"

Tsuna have faint "A rich family!"

Around that time also Tsuna known Mokuro's twin brother Hibari Kyouya, Hibari was as cold as ever. He seems unsociable and always keeps distance around the people around him. Tsuna was nearly bitten to death by him too. Hibari is a scary person but then again Tsuna always bugs him even though he knows the consequences later on. But by chances the older twin managed to confessed his love to Tsuna "Tsunayoshi, I really like you alot" at the time, Tsuna was pretty speechless thus without any problems... they dated each other until that day; when a car accident killed Mokuro as that day was the day, he and Tsuna promised to celebrate Tsuna's birthday together and 7 years already passed since then...

Tsuna cried and cried.

"Hmmm... where should Gokudera be...hm, Tsuna; what have happen Tsuna oii!" Yamomoto who just happens to pass the corridor, rushed to Tsuna when he saw him crying "Yama...yamamoto!" Tsuna without explaining anything just cry and make Yamamoto even more troubled.

Mokuro... please help me...

On the other side of the corridor, Hibari was standing there quietly as he also 'accompanied' the crying Tsuna.

As there are something that just couldn't be healed easily...

At the school's front gate, Lambo is tired waiting for the two of them Tsuna and Yamomoto "Gosh, it's already this late but why there aren't any sign of them coming out yet?" he sighed plus worried "Oii until when are you're going to be standing here waiting you stupid cow" (Called cow because of the under shirt that Lambo had wear) "Urg...Reborn!" Lambo panicked as his face become paled. Reboyama sensei a.k.a. Reborn; He is a strict and good (Shit!) teacher but there is a secret that I have to hide from all of my friends. Reborn is actually my late sister 'husband', my sister actually have affairs with reborn and they just assume that they are married by their own. So he is kind of my brother in law, I'm now under his care since I don't have any other family than my dead sister. But in appearance I have to admit that Reborn is kind of good looking as many of the girls got crazy over him not to mention that I'm actually jealous.

"Bro...er Reboyama sensei, you haven't go back yet?" asked Lambo politely "Drop it, stupid cow there is no one here beside us... you forgot that today is your turn to buy the groceries!" mocked Reborn, Lambo become more anxious "Yes... sorry; sorry I will be goi...hm!" Suddenly something hits his face "Ouch, that's hurts huh?" When Lambo looked at it clearly, it is a supermarket's plastic bag.

Reborn went to buy the grocceries for him.

"Hmph if you're the one buying it, it will take time and I will starven to death!" Reborn said it bluntly and straight to Lambo's face; it's really hit Lambo hard though.

This selfish guy!

"Come on; let's go home" He dragged Lambo "Ah but my friends!" Lambo was dragged home mercily. By the time, Tsuna and Yamamoto comes out from the school building, they already been abandoned "Where is Lambo and I thought that he will wait for us" Tsuna fussing up "Haha, don't be like that I'm sure that Lambo also have his hard time right now" Actually Yamamoto already discovered Reborn and Lambo relationship and he just keeps quiet as it's not his business anyway and he scare of the consquences later if he sticks his neck to where its doesn't belongs to. He sighed as Tsuna looked at him suspiciously "Rather than that you're okay now Tsuna?" Tsuna embarrassed "Y...Yeah, sorry Yamomoto I keep on crying and makes you worried about me" "Hey don't sweat it that's what friends for; hey Tsuan how about we go eat Sushi... father must be happy to makes us some!"

Yamamoto's family owned a sushi Ya (Shushi's store) and he always brought his friends there. The sushi there is famous for being delicious and top class. Takeshi (Yamamoto) is very proud of it too but the real question is why he becomes a sensei at the school?

"Okay, that will do" Tsuna smiles, Yamamoto relieved as he able to see Tsuna finally calms down. Not that he blames Hibari for it since he knows that there are some reasons behind his cold actions.

"Ah Gokudera…"

Yamamoto reacted to that name "Gokudera where?" He examined his surrounding but he could not found the figure of the handsome silver haired that always annoyed at him everytime Yamamoto went and teased him. Yamamoto then shocked when he saw Tsuna was looking at him with the 'Duh' reactions, actually Tsuna just dropped Gokudera's notebook that he have borrowed. Yamamoto's face flushed as red shared could be seen; clearly makes the evidence he was actually misunderstand and expected Gokudera would be in front of him. Tsuna widen his smiles and he just walked on without saying anything "Hey Tsuna if you have something to say just say it!"

Tsuna just maintain his proud face and that smile wouldn't leave his face.

"Whoa, Yamamoto sensei can be pretty wild, so you like a stubborn one huh…" Tsuna keeps on teasing "Tsuna, just drop it!"

Tsuna laughed and it's been a while since he seen his bestfriend being so flustered about minor things. He discovered that his playful friend having a thing for the other stubborn friend of his.

Everyone could not predict what will happened in the future as human only can pray for their days to become a better ones so that they can move on with their lives.

Meanwhile at Gokudera's apartment, "Achooo!" he sneeze "Urg… Did I catch a cold?" and he felt a cold chill within his spines "Why do I feel something big is coming and could it be a bad thing?" Gokudera trembles as he thought of it.

"Yamamoto is a lover boy" teased Tsuna again.

"Oii Tsuna!" Yamamoto blushed, flustered!

To be continued.

Hope to enjoy it and it can be OOC in Tsuna part hahah X). Gokudera is sure to have a sharp instinct.


End file.
